Do I Love The Right One?
by Rauraisauslly
Summary: Cece is in love with Logan and Logan is in love with Rocky. To top it all off Rocky is in love with Cece. Will They choose the right one? Or end up getting hurt! In this confusing love triangle can they make it out before they all fall apart? SUMMARY inside! contains some girl/girl content COGAN/RECE/ROGAN Please review :)xx
1. Chap 1

**Yup! a new story I know that I have to finish You and Me Always and A kiss could change everything! Its just that I was going through writer's block and I was kinda busy but I just had this idea of the story and I couldn't resist. :) TRUST ME I AM WORKING ON THE OTHER TWO STORIES! I promise :)**

**WARNING: some girl/girl content Don't like don't read :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! though I wish I did :(**

Summary:

Cece is in love with Logan. But Logan is in love with Rocky! Whereas Rocky is hopelessly in love with CECE! She wishes she never had feelings for Cece in the first place. In this confusing love triangle who will end up with who? Will Cece fall hard for Logan or will she start having feelings for Rocky? Will Logan choose Rocky or Cece? Will Rocky stop herself from having these feelings for Cece and maybe see some something good in Logan?

OR

Will the three of them end up getting hurt!

Story includes Cogan/Rece/Rogan :)

**I will start writing chapter 1 soon! So look out :) But honestly tell me if I should write this story? Till then...**

**Toodles C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KNOW I THINK WE SHOULD JUST MOVE ON WITH CHAPTER 1! :)**

**A guest asked why should Rocky be gay? Well my answer is that Rocky is NOT gay! I just made her bisexual :) Just to make the story more enjoyable and fun :D LETS START! ;) Xo**

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

I think life couldn't suck more than the point I am living in. Some people take things so for granted but I Rocky Blue don't.

Never.

The thing I am struggling with can never be taken for granted. Let me tell you from the start shall I?

The day that changed my whole life.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Hey Hey" I Said as I arrived at Cece's apartment ready to go for the rehearsal for Shake It Up Chicago! since there is going to be a big dance next week. As soon as I stepped into the apartment I heard sobbing from the...couch?_

_I took a closer look and I saw Cece's body sprawled out on the couch. She was shaking and whimpering._

_My heart sunk a little at this sight. "Cece what happened? Are you Okay?" I rushed towards holding her to my chest._

_She was shaking her head signaling no._

_"Cece tell me why are you crying? You are a strong girl you barely cry! You know you can tell me anything right?" I whispered softly._

_She looked up at me her nose slightly red and her eyebrows scrunched up a little with tears making their way out of her eyes._

_I have never seen her like that before? And honestly seeing her like this hurt really badly._

_I started stroking her hair lightly trying to calm her down from her break down. "Rocky?" She asked as she looked at me again with that sad look. "Yeah?" I replied softly._

_"I am not sure how you will take this?... but I need to get it out of my chest!" "Tell me Cece I promise I won't freak out." I told her while holding her hand._

_To be honest I WAS freaking out inside. I mean it couldn't be that bad?_

_Could it?_

_I waited for her to say something "I-I am I-I-I am in-"_

_I don't know what came over me? but I was so scared and frustrated that I yelled "SPIT IT OUT CECE!" I immediately regretted for what I said._

_But the next thing she said completely and utterly shocked the living day lights out of me._

_"I am in love with Logan." _

_Logan...?_

_Logan... Hunter? Her almost step brother! My ex?_

_The sentence said was like thousand bullets invading and shooting through my body, and if you couldn't tell by now what was wrong? Then maybe I should ring a bell in your head._

_I am in love with Cece Jones. MY BFF! The girl who had my heart since we were 10 years old! The strong girl who was never scared of anything or anyone. The girl who pushed me to do my best!_

_Just declared that she loves the skater hunter!_

_I feel like I have no reason to live. My heart was shattered into million pieces._

_It won't be easy to put these pieces together._

_My soul is now empty._

_FLASHBACK END._

That was the day when I thought that Cece being in love with Logan could actually help me get rid of my feelings for.

But boy was I wrong?

This whole thing made me want her even more! I just can't help but be a little awkward around her. Anyway the main thought that hasn't left my mind since that day is

_Does Logan feels the same way for Cece?_

Well only time will tell.

But really I hope not.

**Cece's POV:**

I was lying on my bed listening to sad love songs. I mean you can't really blame me I have been a mess since I 'accidently' heard Logan talk to deuce about his feelings for a girl. I was curious at that time and hid behind a pole to listen about the girl I will hate as long as I live, and guess who turned out be that girl?

Rocky.

I can't really hate her because she is his dream girl.

As Logan puts it, and she is also my best friend forever!

I mean she has always been there for me through thick and thin. But lately she is been acting weirdly around me.

Is it possible that she also has feelings for Logan too.

If she has feelings for him... then what am I going to do? I can't hate my best friend and at the same time I can't loose the love of my life?

This is too frustrating and confusing! UGHH!

I also can't see them be lovey dovey towards each other.

Again.

I think I know what I have to do. Its going to be hard but- I-I have to do it. I have been loving Logan for a really long time now and I can't loose him to Rocky. I refuse to loose him.

But what about Rocks? Its hard.

But I have made my decision.

_Rocky I love you forever and always but please forgive me for what I am about to do._

I picked up my cell from the side table and wrote a text to Rocky.

**To Rocky.**

**I hope you will do well after what I am about to say. Rocky our friendship lasted for like ever but I need you to leave me. ****_Forever. I don't need you anymore I have plenty of other friends so... I guess I just wanna say is Rocky and Cece bffs forever is now BFFN..._**

**_Best friends for..._**

**_Never._**

**_Goodbye Rocky don't try to talk to me again ever. Forget about me and move on. I hate you and hopefully you do too._**

**_From Cece._**

After I wrote that text I put my cell back after reading the message and fell on the bed crying. I can't believe I am doing this.

**Rocky's POV:**

I was doing my physics homework when my cell made a ping noise telling me that there was a text I unlocked it and saw that there was a text from Cece. I opened it and it read-

**To Rocky.**

**I hope you will do well after what I am about to say. Rocky our friendship lasted for like ever but I need you to leave me. ****_Forever. I don't need you anymore I have plenty of other friends so... I guess I just wanna say is Rocky and Cece bffs forever is now BFFN..._**

**_Best friends for..._**

**_Never._**

**_Goodbye Rocky don't try to talk to me again ever. Forget about me and move on. I hate you and hopefully you do too._**

**_From Cece._**

After reading the heart breaking text I fell on the floor crying.

Why would my love do this to me? Why?

**No Ones POV:**

Both the girls were sobbing and crying in their apartments uncontrollably .

Can fate bring them together again?

* * *

**OH! Cece why would you do that? Anyway I will try to update soon. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**LOVE YOU ALL XXX :D**


End file.
